


Crime & Punishment

by quinship



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, BDSM, Bondage, Clothed Person Naked Person, Crying, Dom/sub, F/F, Groping, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, quincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinship/pseuds/quinship
Summary: After a regrettable night with Lindsey, Sara helps Tegan feel better.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Me and my friend were talking and then we got into the theory that Tegan and Lindsey had sex post-breakup in August 2014 and made a timeline using TnS's and Lindsey's instagrams. And I had this idea. 
> 
> Also, i ask that you all be mindful of what you are saying in the comments and just in response to the fic, please be respectful and try to keep it... classy, i suppose? I've had a couple comments make me uncomfortable to the point where i moderate them now. 
> 
> Thank you, i hope you enjoy XOXO

> _Sara I did a bad thing_

Tegan hesitated, not sure if she should press send, but took a deep breath and did so anyway. It was almost midnight in Vancouver (despite the cab she was in feeling like a liminal space), but it was morning in France, so she expected her twin would answer soon. God, she hated being left to her own devices while Sara was off enjoying good food, beautiful scenery, historical sights, and not being single and alone.

While Tegan had insisted Sara go at the time, reminding her she needed a break from managing Tegan, it seemed that Tegan’s judgment went to Europe as well.

 _“Yeah, it would be nice to meet up and catch up.”_ She remembered herself saying, sparking the events that lead to her latest regret. Apparently “catch up” turned into sex in Lindsey’s hotel room after hanging out at the bar. She wasn’t drunk, though. Neither of them was. But Tegan was a little nostalgic after a few drinks, especially with the way Lindsey was talking, saying how they shouldn’t have waited so long to reconnect. So they sipped their drinks together, reminiscing about happier times, and then Lindsey invited her up… They sat on the bed, Linsey moving closer and closer, and Tegan saying yes, not even questioning if she would regret it later, just wanting to not be alone.

> _What’s wrong babe?_

Tegan bit her lower lip, her heart pounding at Sara’s response. She knew Sara wouldn’t be mad at her, but because she couldn’t be angry at herself, she wished Sara would be. Of course, Tegan could always tell her real girlfriend and fuck up their relationship, but this year had been a struggle after 2013 ended on the sour note of her and Lindsey’s breakup. She hadn’t truly been happy for an extended period of time since before that, despite Sara’s best efforts. And it had been a relief to give into the devil’s side and just feel good for a little while, rather than continuously paying for making the right choice. The sex wasn’t even that great, though. It was average, and laying under the covers in the dark, Tegan immediately regretted this fling. She blamed it on loneliness, but perhaps that was just a cheap excuse and she really did miss Lindsey.

Regardless, she did have to tell Sara what happened.

With that thought in her mind, another text popped up from Sara, and Tegan cursed her hesitation. It wasn’t like Sara was going to judge her. She wasn’t going to get angry. Telling Sara would only help.

> _Tegan are you ok?_
> 
> _I slept with Lindsey_

Immediately there was an incoming call from Sara, and Tegan accepted as soon as she could get her hands to work.

“Yeah?” Tegan said, her voice scratchy. God, she felt gross… There was dried sweat all over her body, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were rumpled after laying on the floor for a little while.

“Did you really?” There was no hint of sleepiness in Sara’s voice… Perhaps she had been shocked awake by Tegan’s confession.

“Yes… I regret it though.” Tegan admitted, sighing. “She came up here, I thought we could hang out as friends, but we went to a bar, and—”

“Tegan, did she make you do anything you didn’t want to?” Sara interjected, her voice deathly calm, livid at even the prospect of that happening.

“No, no, it wasn’t like that!” Tegan assured her. “We weren’t even tipsy. I guess she just got me thinking about the past when we were happy together, and being with her felt better than being alone… and… I made a mistake.” Her voice broke.

“Oh, TeeTee…” There was a pause. “Are you gonna tell your girlfriend?”

“No. Lindsey better not, but I don’t think she will…” Tegan bit her lower lip. “She misses me. She knows she’ll ruin her chances if she ruins my current relationship for me.”

“Do you want me to chew her out?”

“No, please don’t… I just… I feel shitty for doing this. Even though she brought it up, I was the one who said yes the whole time… Don’t punish her for my mistake. I don’t want to blame her, it was me, it was all me.” Tegan’s chest felt heavy; like she might start crying. She fumbled, pulling her credit card out of her wallet, seeing that she was near her apartment building.

“Ok, sweetheart, what do you want me to do?” Sara asked, her voice calm and gentle now. “It’s morning, I can stay on the phone with you as long as you like.”

Tegan saw no point in arguing, and frankly, she needed the support. Sara had only been gone for a few days, and she’d missed having her around, even in that short amount of time. That was probably why Lindsey was so confident and cocky when hanging out with Tegan. No Sara to act as a barrier. Just Tegan, whom she’d made vulnerable.

“Honestly, I just feel stupid.” She admitted. “I should have seen what she was trying to do, but I just… I wanted things to be ok…” Her voice broke again.

“And she took advantage of that. Her intentions weren’t pure. You’re such a sweet person who just wanted to be friends again, but she wanted more. It’s not your fault. Sure, you may have played into her trap, but she knew you were in a vulnerable position. She knows you, and she knew it would work for that reason.” Sara paused. “What happened afterward?”

“After she finished me off, she lay down next to me and I think she knew that I wasn’t in the mood for cuddling, so she left me alone. And I was just processing it for a few minutes, and it hit me... I just slept with my ex, and that was possibly the worst thing I could have done when hanging out with her…” Tegan sighed. “And then I just… Got dressed and left, without another word. I got in a cab and hesitated to text you, but yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

Sara sucked in her breath. “Oh, Tee… I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you.”

“No, you deserve your vacation. I’m sorry I did this. I just… I don’t know why did it, and I just… I wish I hadn’t.” Tegan replied. “Wait, hold that thought.”

The cab pulled up to her apartment building and she paid the driver. He gave her a sympathetic look which she pretended not to see. As soon as the cab was gone, Tegan returned her phone to her ear as she entered her building.

“Ok, go.”

“Tegan, I will make time for you if I have to, it doesn’t matter what I’m doing.” Sara reminded her. “You’re the most important person in my life. I don’t care what you want to talk about, I will listen to you until you run out of things to say.”

Sara’s words reassured her. Tegan wasn’t ruining her vacation, especially since she knew Sara wished it was them enjoying the countryside together instead.

“I don’t know… I feel like I’m just gonna feel shitty about it for the next six months on top of all the other stuff I was dealing with.” Tegan sighed, exasperated at herself. “I… Why the fuck did I do this? Things were going ok, but apparently, I had to start thinking with my vagina.” Thank god nobody else was in the elevator.

“You weren’t just thinking with your pants, Tegan. You were feeling lonely and you had to deal with her having meltdowns over social media. Someone who was once an important part of your life couldn’t be anymore, and then you got an opportunity to try to fix things. But she wanted to return them to the way they were. I mean… I know that you decided that breaking up with her was for the best, but you have to admit… You still love and care about her, to an extent. And being around her just reawakened that, so of course you’d agree to have sex with her on impulse. Honestly though… I think this is kind of the perfect crime. Nobody who would ever rat you out is going to know.” Sara’s voice was soothing on its own, but god, she knew exactly what to say. However, even the right things weren’t going to stop Tegan from drowning in regret.

“I still feel guilty. And the fact that I’m probably not going to suffer any consequences just makes it worse, almost.” Tegan felt like she was being whiny, but she’d had an emotional night. “I just… Please do something, I can’t just have nothing happen, I need to be over this before we get back on tour, but knowing me, I won’t be.”

“Is there anything I can do, sweetie? Anything you want me to do?” Sara asked tenderly.

“I mean…” Tegan glanced around her hallway as she exited the elevator. The coast was clear. Besides, if anyone overheard her, her neighbors weren’t going to know that she was talking to her sister. But she had to get herself inside before she could admit what she wanted out loud.

“Yeah?” Sara gently prompted her.

“I want you to punish me.” Tegan blurted out a split second after her door clicked shut behind her. She was in her dark apartment now, where they’d played their current game many times before.

“Do you, now?” Sara’s voice immediately switched to playful and seductive, making Tegan shiver. “What’s the magic word, Tegan?”

“Please. Please punish me, Sir.” Tegan swallowed, a wave of heat rushing down her gut and between her legs.

“I’m going to purchase a plane ticket from New York to Vancouver for when I get back. I’m also going to give you a list of instructions. Everything must be ready by the time I get there, or else I will only add to your punishment.” Sara assumed an authoritative tone, and with it, Tegan liked to imagine her with arms folded to the extent that they could be while her phone was to her ear. And with that one look on her face, the one that put forth a mask of being difficult to please but hid pure lust… It made Tegan want to squirm in her seat, if she was sitting in one. There was a pause after Sara finished her order, and Tegan realized she was supposed to affirm that she understood the instructions.

“Yes, Sir,” Tegan said quickly, remembering their usual rules. They had done this so many times that going over the safe words was unnecessary.

“The first of your instructions is: until I am there to give permission, nobody, not even you, is allowed to touch your body in a pleasurable way. Of course, hygiene is allowed and even encouraged, but do not abuse that privilege. You are not allowed to touch anyone else intimately until I am there to give you permission. Any failure to comply with these rules will be reported to me, right Tegan?”

“Yes, Sir,” Tegan promised. And she meant it with complete honesty, especially since her girlfriend wouldn’t be around, and she certainly wasn’t going to let Lindsey try to get back in her pants again.

“Take a shower before going to bed, and text Lindsey what you must. You will receive your list of instructions by the time you wake up.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir,” Tegan replied, her answers genuine. Sara hung up, leaving her feeling like she’d found a lifeline that would reel her in out of the water.

She obediently texted Lindsey:

> _.Tonight was a mistake_

She didn’t get a text back right away and thanked her lucky stars as she plugged her charger into her phone and left it on her bedside table on silent for the night. She showered, using hot water and a loofa, scrubbing the remnants of Lindsey off her skin so she would be clean for Sara. She dried her body off, and after a moment of going back and forth, she put on a pair of boxers and a shirt as her pajamas and went to bed, settling down.

Thankfully, she didn’t have any dreams. She was still in a vulnerable place, but she felt better after talking to Sara, showering, and resting.

When she awoke, there were some texts from Lindsey which she ignored, but she got out of bed when she saw that there was a voicemail from Sara. She found a pen and paper, knowing damn well what was in this voicemail.

“Hello, Tegan. Your tasks are as follows. Your apartment must be clean when I arrive on the eighteenth. Mop the floors, vacuum, and change your sheets. You will have my favorite coffee and wine on hand. The following toys will be ready upon my arrival: the blindfold and nipple clamps. These next ones you are allowed to choose, such as style and size, but the basic specifications must be met. You will need to pick a riding crop, leather cuffs, a metal dildo, and a spreader bar. Some items you may have to go to our house in Victoria to retrieve, but I believe you have all that you need. If you wish to purchase new ones, you may. I must reiterate, they will all be cleaned and ready for my arrival.”

It wasn’t their first time doing something like this, nor was it their first time doing it because Tegan needed to mentally resolve some shit that happened with Lindsey. It was a tried and true method of allowing her to find some peace with something she felt shitty about, allowing her stress and anxiety to evaporate while they played. She’d never done it with anyone aside from Sara, though. There just wasn’t anyone she trusted enough to play with on either end of things.

Tegan sent Sara a quick text to say good morning and that she’d gotten her voicemail. Within a minute, she received an incoming call.

“Hi,” She said smiling.

“Is that any way to address me?” Sara’s words were slow and condemning.

“No Sir, I’m sorry.” She corrected.

“Good girl. Now, are there any questions about your tasks?”

“I do have one, Sir,” Tegan said, wandering down the hallway of her apartment and into the kitchen.

“You may ask it.”

“Should I wait for you at the airport, or should I get myself ready for your arrival? Also what time will you be here, Sir?” Tegan bit her lower lip.

“I want you ready for me when I arrive, so I’ll take a cab,” Sara answered. “I’ll tell you what I expect in a few days.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan was excited, both to see Sara in general and in a sexual way. However, she did not have permission to relieve that excitement.

“You need to get work out of the way as well as resolve things with Lindsey along with preparing because I’m not in the mood to interrupt your punishment to have you answer calls and emails,” Sara warned.

“Yes, Sir,” Tegan repeated, a wave of heat rushing between her legs at the thought of Sara dominating her for an extended period of time, which would let everything else just melt away for a while, leaving her to feel so fucking good.

Sara hung up without saying goodbye, which was only something she did when they were in their respective roles.

With a sigh, Tegan opened up Lindsey’s texts and finally responded, leading to an hour-long conversation that involved Lindsey bursting into tears and Tegan having to repeat herself a few times before they finally reached their resolution. Just as Sara pointed out, Tegan wouldn’t actually face any real consequences after all since Lindsey was the one trying to get Tegan to leave her girlfriend and get back together with her.

During that drama, Tegan made and ate some breakfast. When that was over with, she opened her email and responded to the necessary ones. Throughout the rest of the morning, she got dressed and worked until noon.

When the afternoon rolled around, Tegan took a break to assess what she needed to go get, as opposed to what she had in her apartment. In her box of toys, she had the nipple clamps, blindfold, metal dildo, and leather cuffs. This meant she’d have to go to Victoria to get the spreader bar and pick a riding crop. She didn’t mind the trip, though, since it might help her clear her head and get some fresh air. While she was on the ferry, she simply used the time to answer emails and make a few calls. Fortunately, she didn’t have anyone recognize her.

When she arrived at the house, she did a little bit of necessary cleaning before going to the bedroom closet and pulling out the only spreader bar they had. She had to collapse it down to its shortest length to be able to fit it into her backpack, praying it wouldn’t poke against the fabric and be visible to anyone. Next, she looked at their riding crops. They had two; each with a different type of leather tress. One was larger but stiffer, so while it would hurt less due to covering more skin, it would still pack a punch. The other had a smaller tress which was softer and more flexible. She wasn’t sure which she preferred, so she just put both in her backpack. She wasn’t sure if she had leather cleaning fluid at her apartment, so she just took the saddle soap. She knew she had plenty of lube, so she left the array of bottles in the box.

Tegan’s heart pounded while she was out in public. She’d been careful to zip the backpack shut so none of the items inside would poke out, and she’d removed the cuffs from the spreader bar as to minimize the sound of metal clanking, but still… She irrationally feared that they would all immediately know what she was carrying with her. It didn’t help when she came across a couple of fans, for whom she had to take a picture with and scribble out an autograph. She ended the conversation as soon as she could and tried to calm herself down by texting Sara, but there was no reply since it was nighttime in France.

She almost cried happy tears when she got home and left the backpack on her bed and just did work for a while to feel like a normal person. Evening rolled around and she had calmed down enough to begin cleaning the leather cuffs. They hadn’t been used in a while, so she moved them around to break them in while watching Person of Interest.

The next morning, Tegan woke up to see a text from Sara.

> _Hey are you ok babe? I’m sorry I made you go get that stuff. Do you still want to play?_
> 
> _I’m fine, sorry I was just a little irrationally freaked out. I still want to play!_

Sara’s reply was almost immediate:

> _Ok, I wish I could have been there, but I’ll be there in a few days <3_
> 
> _Looking forward to it ;)_
> 
> _How about you send me a few pics on our special email to tide me over till then?_

Tegan felt her arousal grow in her gut at this suggestion. She immediately stripped down, using her Blackberry to take pictures of her breasts and pussy, taking a few tries, and even going for a few full body shots. She attached the best ones to an email to Sara, otherwise completely deleting the pictures from her phone and laptop.

She got a reply within a few minutes, and opened it only to see:

_Eager to spread your legs, I see, you whore. Do you act like this for everyone? You’re forming a habit this week, so I’m going to be adding to your punishment. And you better not be touching yourself._

Tegan smiled and replied:

_I’m sorry for acting like a whore, Sir. I have not touched myself._

She dressed in real clothes and started the day. After breakfast, she cleaned her bathroom, the kitchen, and balcony. Time crawled by slowly. She let out a sigh, making herself work until midafternoon, with only a break for lunch and the bathroom. She couldn’t wait for Sara to get there. She was a little bit bored waiting, but what with where her mind was, she needed to be away from people she knew… and maybe just people in general.

Her tasks weren’t enough to keep her occupied all day, nor was doing work-related stuff. She wasn’t in the mood for TV or music, though. She was impatiently waiting for Sara, and she really didn’t feel like going out, lest she see people she knew, or that knew her. Especially not when all she could think about was being submissive for Sara. But she braved the public for a shopping trip to make sure she had all of the food and toiletries she needed. The entire time, she fantasized about what Sara might do to her in order to keep from thinking about what people would think of her if they knew what she was thinking.

On the seventeenth, Tegan awoke to a voicemail that instructed her how everything should be upon Sara’s arrival the next day. She was practically vibrating with excitement the morning of, and went over her entire apartment, cleaning, setting everything in place as per Sara’s orders.

She started the meal as soon as Sara texted to say the plane was about to land. Sara had to be on her way by the time Tegan had the table ready, the food in a serving dish to keep it warm, cold wine bottle on the table with a bottle opener, and the plates and utensils in place. Knowing she would be in big trouble if everything else was in position except her, Tegan rushed into her bedroom, stripping down, and shoving her clothes into the hamper. She made her way back next to the dining table and knelt down, her feet tucked underneath her, back straight, arms by her sides, and eyes glued to the front door. Her body tensed at every sound of footsteps in the hallway, but she perked up when a key turned in the lock of her door. Part of her panicked, worrying that it was a friend, her girlfriend, or even her mother, but deep down in her heart, she knew who it was.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folksies! Here's the much-desired 2nd chapter. I know you guys are, to quote my lord and savior Hayley Kiyoko, so thirsty you're drowning in it.
> 
> I'm gonna remind you all again, please be mindful and respectful in the comments and talking to me about this fic, thank you!! XOXO
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend quincestreet, who read this first.

Sara stepped into the door, wheeling two large suitcases behind her, shutting and locking the door behind herself. Her eyes fell on Tegan, kneeling naked in the right place and the dining table ready for dinner.

“Good girl… Take my bags to the bedroom.” Sara commanded. She looked tired, but upon assuming the dominant role, she stood up straighter.

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan stood up, wheeling the suitcases down the hall and placing them at the foot of the bed. She made her way back into the dining room to see Sara sitting at the table. Tegan went to sit at the other place setting she’d made for herself.

“No.” Sara commanded. “You won’t be eating with me.”

Tegan stopped in her tracks, turning to Sara. “What will I be doing then, Sir?”

Sara gestured at the dishes in front of her. One was Tegan’s best attempt at recreating the ravioli from Sara’s favorite Montreal restaurant, another was a salad, and the last was a loaf of garlic bread.

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re going to be serving me.” Sara smirked at Tegan. “I’ve had a long couple of flights, Tegan.”

“Yes, Sir…” Tegan bit her lower lip, eyes flickering down at her own naked body, but she knew what Sara was doing. She picked up the salad tongs and added it to Sara’s plate until she held up a hand. Then, Tegan spooned ravioli on Sara’s plate, again stopping when Sara put her hand up. Next came the parmesan cheese, and then Tegan opened the bottle of wine and poured it, all while Sara kept her eyes on her body. Tegan’s gut was warm with arousal.

“Stand right there.” Sara pointed to the place next to the table on her left side, within easy reach.

Tegan’s excitement grew as she walked behind Sara’s chair, from her right side to her left side. Just before she turned around, there was a loud slap and the tingly feeling of having just been struck on her ass. She let out a yelp and faced Sara, utter surprise on her face. But Sara calmly took a bite of salad, a smug look on her face, and Tegan had to take a deep breath to keep herself from smiling. She kept her legs pressed together. Sara knew she was turned on but didn’t have to see the most damning evidence of it.

“Tell me why I don’t have a water glass…” Sara’s voice was dangerously sugary sweet after a few moments of silence.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I forgot!” Tegan replied quickly, eyes widening at the nitpick. Sara hadn’t asked Tegan to put a water glass on the table when giving directions on the setup.

“Fix it.” Sara gestured toward the kitchen.

Tegan took that as her cue to get Sara a cup of water, but once her rear end was exposed to Sara, she felt a pinch on her ass. She hesitated, but as soon as it happened, it was gone, so she just continued into the kitchen. She made sure to add plenty of ice. There was condensation on the glass by the time she set it down by Sara’s wine glass. Tegan went back to her designated spot, arms folded behind her back, wondering what would happen next, chewing on her lip, her arousal a warm and intoxicating feeling in her gut.

Sara reached for the glass and slowly took a sip, her face unreadable. She didn’t drink any more from it but also didn’t put it down. She pinched Tegan’s nipple with her other hand, filling the room with Tegan’s whimper of pleasure. Sara raised an eyebrow, releasing her. And then the front of Tegan’s body was cold and wet. She gasped, realizing she had been splashed in the chest with the contents of the glass.

“You look like you’re enjoying this a little too much. Now clean this up.” Sara gestured at the floor. There was a small puddle that had apparently rolled down Tegan’s body. “But don’t you dare dry your body off.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan went into the kitchen, returning with a dishtowel. She dropped to her knees, mopping up the liquid from the floor.

Sara’s hand traced her back and grabbed her ass hard. “If I see you smirking again, it’s going to be worse.” Her fingers ran over Tegan’s rear end and slapped her again. “Stand up.”

Not knowing what else to do with the wet dish towel, Tegan held it in her hand, arms at her sides.

“Mmm… Look at those tits.” Sara smirked at Tegan’s hard nipples. “Arms behind your back.”

Tegan folded her arms behind her back again, warmth in her cheeks and between her legs.

“Such a good girl,” Sara remarked. Her left hand found Tegan’s hip, tracing her side while she ate and drank.

Tegan was hungry for both food and Sara’s touch. She was being teased in both ways; by Sara eating slowly, and the fact that Sara wouldn’t actually touch her… Not aside from teasing her. As if reading her thoughts, Sara removed her hand from Tegan’s skin. Tegan immediately missed the contact. Perhaps was a placebo, but she felt colder. She already had goosebumps and her nipples were stiff, but Sara’s touch warmed her in all the pleasant ways.

“Give me some garlic bread.”

Tegan reached for an end slice. Perhaps Sara would appreciate the sentiment of not disrupting the flow amongst the loaf…

“No, one from the middle.” Sara lightly slapped Tegan’s bicep.

She complied, giving her the largest slice, making sure it didn’t touch any of Sara’s other food.

“Good girl.”

Tegan’s instinct to cover herself slowly melted away the longer she stood naked in front of Sara. Her mind slowed down, everything else melting away. She was Sara’s to touch, play with, and order about. She hadn’t planned on serving Sara tonight, but it fit more than dining with her. This was her punishment, after all. And honestly… she loved how Sara treated her. Tegan would be splashed with all the cold water Sara wanted. She wanted Sara to grab, slap, and pinch her more. It made Tegan feel like she belonged to her.

“Did you clean the kitchen?” Sara asked.

Earlier, there wasn’t enough time to do much more than stick certain things in the dishwasher, and run some water into a pot and leaving it to soak, nor was there enough to clean the counter or stove. But that didn’t count as clean, so Tegan shook her head. “No Sir.”

“Then go do that.” Sara resumed her meal, not even looking at Tegan now.

She resisted the urge to pout. She would have been happy to even feed Sara if she was instructed to, but she supposed that if someone was going to clean the kitchen, it should be her. Besides, if she did it while Sara was having dinner, it meant she might be rewarded for following all of Sara’s instructions so far. She fantasized about what was to come as she scrubbed everything clean, leaving it in the dish drainer.

Tegan returned to her designated spot once the kitchen was clean, even the floor.

“Take my dishes into the kitchen and clean them,” Sara ordered, gesturing at the empty plate and glasses. “Put away the leftovers. And then you may have your dinner. But if you get any fluid on the chair, you must clean it off.” She gestured at the plate on the other side of the table. Sara had taken the liberty of putting it together for Tegan, complete with a piece of garlic bread. “You are not to drink any wine.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Tegan bowed her head.

“Good girl. I’m going to go shower. After you finish eating, you will too, and your further instructions will be waiting in the bathroom.” Sara got up, and Tegan stepped out of her way.

She eagerly cleaned everything up, even wiping down the table, before she sat down and scarfed down her own dinner, barely savoring the taste. She made sure everything was clean, double checking to ensure nothing slipped her mind. Once she was sure that everything was accounted for, she went to the bedroom to find Sara in her pajamas, lounging on the bed and watching TV. Her hair was wet, and her crossed arms and legs even gave off the vibe of dominance. She didn’t acknowledge Tegan, so she just went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. There was a note on the counter, on top of a set of pajamas.

_If you wish to stop the game for tonight and go to bed as equals, wear these after your shower. If you want to continue, don’t wear anything._

_Love you,_

_Sara_

The offer was tempting, but Tegan wanted to be Sara’s. So she remained naked after drying off. She picked up the clothes, exiting the bathroom.

Sara watched her emerge, a small smirk appearing on her face. “Put those clothes away. Whores like you don’t get nice pajamas.”

Tegan’s clit jumped. She didn’t even try to squat as opposed to bending down to put the pajamas and underwear back in their respective drawers. She stood up, turning back to Sara, folding her arms behind her back, waiting for further orders.

“Come kneel on the bed.” Sara pointed to the foot of the bed, but not in the way of the TV. “Fold your arms behind your back and spread your legs. Since you’ve taken to acting like a whore this week, I’m gonna treat you like one.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tegan said, getting into position, making sure to face Sara and not the TV. She wouldn’t want to disrespect Sara by doing that. She couldn’t keep an eye on the time since there was no clock in sight, but that would have also been disrespectful, and she was already in trouble. So she kept her posture, keeping her eyes on Sara, not moving.

Apparently, the episode of whatever Sara was watching reached the end and she turned it off.

“Get the bed ready for me to sleep in.” She placed the remote on the bedside table and got up. “When you’re done, get in that position again, but on the floor in front of the bed.” With that, she entered the bathroom, shutting the door.

For Tegan, it was a race against the time it took Sara to prepare for bed (likely brush her teeth and go to the bathroom) for her to put the real pillows on top of the ones mostly used for decoration and pull the sheets back enough so Sara could easily slip into bed, but she had to keep things looking neat. And on top of that, she had to kneel on the ground again. She was in position right as Sara opened the door, earning herself a satisfied nod.

“Go make use of the bathroom, if you need to.” Sara gestured toward the bathroom.

Tegan took advantage of this opportunity, doing the things she hadn’t done after her shower. The entire time, she wondered what the sleeping arrangement would be. Would Sara make her sleep in the guest bedroom? The couch? The foot of the bed?

She received her answer once she went back into the bedroom.

“Since you’ve been a good girl today, your real punishment starts tomorrow,” Sara informed her. “You will have the privilege of sleeping in the bed with me tonight. However, you only get one pillow.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Tegan bowed her head, grateful to have pleased Sara.

“Turn off the lights.”

Tegan did so, crawling into the bed next to Sara. She only got about a third of the bed, and true to Sara’s words, only one pillow. She slipped under the covers, enveloped in the soft and warm covers. Her apartment was a comfortable temperature to be fully dressed in, but it was a little drafty naked. However, she knew better than to turn up the thermostat, since Sara didn’t say she was allowed to.

“You know, I’m pleased that you didn’t get upset over dinner tonight.” Sara murmured.

“You are, Sir?”

“Yes, you behaved perfectly. I was testing to see if you would react badly to me treating you as mine, but you did exactly as you were told and didn’t talk back.” Sara petted Tegan’s hair like one would a domestic animal.

“I’m glad I pleased you, Sir.” Usually, Sara only tested her if she didn’t think Tegan was fully immersed in the scene yet even after consenting to play, so she would push her down into that role until Tegan relaxed into the right mindset. She actually appreciated when Sara did this because the transition into the role wasn’t always as smooth as she’d like it to be.

Sara pulled Tegan’s body toward her own until she was curled against Sara’s side. Tegan adjusted her position so Sara could stretch out, but snuggled into her body warmth, Sara’s arm around her, providing safety and security.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, I would be nervous about posting this but i wrote some really fucked up shit last night so this feels pretty tame in comparison.

When she woke up, Tegan didn’t even remember falling asleep. She closed her eyes again and just enjoyed being in bed with Sara. Her focus on her surroundings sharpened and she processed the covers against her bare skin. She immediately remembered why she was naked. It wasn’t common for them to spread their games across more than one day, but it had been done a few times before.

Sara was still asleep, likely due to jetlag. Tegan thought about turning on the coffee machine so it would be ready soon after Sara awoke but quickly decided against it. Her punishment was starting today and she hadn’t been given permission to go to the coffee machine. If Sara wanted her to do that, she would have given her a list of instructions to follow after she woke up. Instead, Tegan simply remained in their cuddling position, dreading the cold moment she finally had to get out of bed. She wasn’t sure what would be in store for her the entire day. Well… She knew what tools Sara asked her to prepare, but some of them might be decoys. She knew for sure that the riding crops would be utilized. With a transgression as major as sleeping with Lindsey, there was no way Tegan was going to get off with a spanking from a mere paddle. Of course, if she honestly couldn’t take a spanking (or a certain tool) all she had to do was say the word and it would stop. But Tegan wanted it.

Eventually, Sara’s breathing changed and she finally woke up, withdrawing her arm from around Tegan as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Tegan moved into her kneeling position, hoping to please Sara.

“Good morning.” Sara smiled at Tegan. “What a nice sight to wake up to…”

“Good morning, Sir,” Tegan replied. She was surprised with a kiss on her lips and then another on her forehead. She let her eyes fall closed, smiling. Kisses from Sara when they played these roles were scarce but precious, making her inexplicably happy.

“Go turn on the coffee machine and make some breakfast for both of us. Then we’ll prepare for your first spanking.” Sara patted Tegan on her back.

“Yes, Sir,” Tegan replied. She was both nervous and turned on thinking about the impending discipline, but didn’t let that distract her from making sure she didn’t fuck up Sara’s coffee. She scanned her refrigerator, deciding on some eggs with toast. Sara would get her meal first, and then Tegan.

“Mmm… Good girl.” Sara smiled at Tegan as she used a fork to beat a bowl of raw eggs. Her hands found Tegan’s hips.

“Thank you, Sir,” Tegan said, licking her lips.

Sara removed herself from the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, unlocking her phone. She was still in her pajamas. Tegan found it amazing that her twin could dominate her regardless of the circumstances. God, Tegan wanted to actually be touched.

“Where’s the coffee?” Sara asked, raising an eyebrow at Tegan when she placed the plate of hot eggs and toast in front of her.

“I’m sorry, Sir, it’s not ready yet, it should be done soon…” Tegan bit her lower lip.

Sara frowned, beckoning Tegan closer. She obliged but let out a small yelp of surprise when Sara roughly grabbed her breast.

“Traditionally, coffee is served before the food.” Sara reminded her. “So did it not occur to you that you should ask me what I wanted first?”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” Tegan bowed her head.

“It’s not your job to guess what I might want, or what you think I would like. Tell me, Tegan, what is your job?” Sara released Tegan’s breast, only to pinch her nipple, making her whimper.

“Follow instructions!” Tegan answered.

Sara released her nipple. “Someone just lost the privilege of eating with me. What a shame… You’ve been such a good girl till now…” Sara sighed. “I have half a mind to bend you over this table and spank you with my open hand right now…”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Tegan repeated.

“However, I think restraining you during the actual spanking will have to do.” Sara finished after a long pause. “This mistake is petty compared to what your main punishment is for.”

“Thank you for your generous lenience, Sir.” Tegan dropped to her knees.

“Good girl.” Despite the small bit of praise, Tegan didn’t look up. She knew she was to wait for her next instructions.

“Go into the kitchen and wait by the coffee maker and the second it’s ready, serve me a mug. Then you will take your place on the floor.” Sara commanded.

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan hurried to comply. In a twist of cruel irony, she realized that the coffee maker was indeed, ready, the second she rested her eyes on it and hurried to fill a mug, but careful not to burn herself with the scalding liquid. Sara would be furious if she did.

The much-desired coffee was not acknowledged when Tegan set it in front of Sara, but she knew better than to be praised for mediocrity after making the mistake she did, and silently knelt by Sara’s side. She watched Sara take a long sip of coffee and then pick up a slice of toast. And then it was in front of Tegan’s face, Sara staring down at her with a steely expression. Carefully, Tegan opened her mouth. Sara nodded once, allowing Tegan to take a bite, then took it away, eating part of it herself. Next, she offered a forkful of eggs. Tegan got the idea and ate them, careful not to drop anything on the floor. She folded her arms behind her back as she waited for her next bite. As Sara ate and periodically fed Tegan, she made sure she behaved impeccably, as not to add anything to her spanking, such as receiving it gagged on the balcony (it was inverted so her neighbors wouldn’t see, but she had to be quiet so they wouldn’t hear), especially since it was only the first one of the day.

Sara only made Tegan get up to fill the plate with the other portion; the one that was meant for Tegan. It was no longer hot, meaning Tegan ate most of it, while Sara enjoyed a second cup of coffee and intermittently took a few bites of her own.

“Clean all of this up, drink some water, and then I’ll see you in the bedroom for your spanking.” Sara stood up, taking her phone, and leaving Tegan kneeling on the floor next to the newly empty chair. Sara made a quick stop into the kitchen, so Tegan let her do what she needed and leave before going in.

Tegan didn’t slack since that would only make things worse for herself, but she didn’t rush, making sure she did a thorough job at cleaning up, all while sipping her refilled glass of water. When everything was up to standard, Tegan took a deep breath and padded down the hall, hands by her sides as she drew nearer to her spanking.

Upon entering the room she bowed her head. “I’m ready for my spanking, Sir.”

“Good.” Sara strode forward. Apparently, she had gotten dressed since her legs were adorned with tight dark jeans and there were combat boots on her feet. The riding crop entered Tegan’s vision and the tress found her chin, guiding her to look up and make eye contact with Sara. Tegan couldn’t help but notice it was the larger and stiffer one. “You know what you’re being punished for?”

“I slept with Lindsey, Sir. I exhibited poor judgment and a weak will.” Tegan answered.

“Good girl. You remember your safe words?” The riding crop fell away from Tegan’s chin. Sara was clad in a leather jacket over a form-fitting black T-shirt.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Recite them.” Sara crossed her arms over her chest. They both knew Tegan hadn’t forgotten the safe words, but for more intense activities such as this where Tegan might cry or scream, Sara made her go over them again just to remind her that they were there, if needed.

“Red means stop playing entirely, yellow means stop the current activity, and mercy means slow down,” Tegan replied. She could say that in her sleep.

“Good. Hold your arms out in front of you.” Sara set the riding crop down and picked up two separate leather wrist cuffs. Tegan presented her wrists and Sara secured the restraints so they were snug, but not too tight. Next came the ankle cuffs.

“Bend over the side of the bed, arms out in front of you, head turned, facing that wall.” Sara pointed at the wall closest to them, the one the headboard was against.

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan did so, adjusting her position until she was comfortable. In the meantime, Sara clipped Tegan’s wrist cuffs together with a carabiner through the D-ring and then did the same for her ankles.

“Relax your muscles, Tegan. And don’t lock your knees. If I wanted your legs straight, I would have had you stand up or fully lay down.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Tegan took a deep breath and eased the tension in her body, keeping her knees bent. She remained relaxed even when she felt the riding crop trace down her back to her ass. She knew the anticipation was a major part of everything, so she kept her breathing slow and steady, even when she wanted to clench her muscles, what with the tress rubbing a circle into her left cheek.

Suddenly the contact was gone and the first strike stung her. Next came a series of rapid-fire light taps. Tegan didn’t even have time to do much more than gasp.

“I want you thinking about what you did.” Sara reminded her. “You broke up with her, but months later, a few hours spent together is all it took for you to get in bed with her.” She struck for a second time, making Tegan whimper.

Unless Sara specifically commanded Tegan to speak or remain silent when receiving a spanking, she didn’t have to do either one. However, Tegan had a feeling she wouldn’t get this freedom later on.

The space between strikes decreased, though Sara sometimes stroked her with the tress or quickly and lightly tapped her heated skin. Tegan lost count of the hits that rained down on her ass. The majority of her concentration went to attempting to remain still, even with her skin burning and stinging as the riding crop struck her again and again. She couldn’t help but moan and whimper. The immature part of her wanted to complain that it wasn’t fair that she was getting punished while Lindsey wasn’t. Her eyes began to water, and she was unable to stop her tears. There was a wider window of time between strikes when a tear rolled over the bridge of her nose. The tress of the riding crop stroked her skin. Sara was probably giving Tegan a moment to use a safe word but she didn’t. Crying didn’t mean Tegan wanted the spanking to cease; she could feel her wetness between her legs dripping onto the duvet. Her tears were a natural response that helped the release of regret and shame.

Tegan was struck by a brief moment of confusion when the riding crop didn’t touch her again after one of the many strikes. And then she felt the riding crop being placed on the bed.

“You’re done,” Sara informed her.

“Thank you, Sir,” Tegan said with a little difficulty. The carabiner binding her ankles together was removed, then the cuffs themselves. The same went for her wrists.

“Are you ok?” Sara asked, sitting on the bed, resting her back against the pillows.

Tegan moved her legs onto the bed, crawling over. She lay on her side, resting her head on Sara’s lap. Immediately, there was an arm over her stomach, almost protectively.

“I’m ok, Sir.” She confirmed. Her tears ceased and she wiped them away.

“Do you want a break from this whole thing?” Sara’s voice was softer and gentler than her dominant mode.

“If it’s ok with you, I’d like to keep going,” Tegan replied.

“Ok.” Sara rubbed Tegan’s stomach. “Would you like an ice pack for your bum?”

“Yes, please Sir.” Tegan smiled sheepishly.

Sara reached over to the nightstand and picked up a gel ice pack wrapped in a dishtowel. Tegan rolled over to her stomach, folding her arms in front of her and resting her chin on them as Sara placed the ice pack. Tegan couldn’t help but hiss at the initial contact, but it was soothing, especially with Sara rubbing her back.

“You did well,” Sara said after a few moments.

“I did my best, Sir,” Tegan said honestly. “How… How many strikes did I take?”

“Twenty-five.”

“Wow...” While that sounded about right, Tegan both felt like she had taken more and less at the same time.

“That’s my good girl.” Sara gently ruffled Tegan’s hair. “I don’t plan have you take nearly that many in a row for the rest of this punishment, though. After all your spankings are all over, I have a little something for you.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Sara took her book off the nightstand and opened it, silently reading. Apparently, she had no direct plans for Tegan for the time being, which left Tegan with nothing to do aside from lay on the bed, her ass growing cold. She waited until she was almost numb to move it off her body.

“Are you ready for some lotion?” Sara asked, looking up from her book.

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan turned around, moving to her hands and knees, lowering her head to wipe away the remnants of her tears with the duvet.

“Someone’s wet,” Sara remarked.

Tegan only groaned in reply. She’d been aroused for several days straight, and she knew she wouldn’t be getting relief any time soon. She let out a small moan when the lotion fell onto her skin and Sara rubbed it onto her red cheeks.

“I’ll let you rest a bit longer, and then we’ll move on.” Sara patted Tegan’s hip before returning to her book. She let Tegan curl up next to her.

She closed her eyes, sinking into a calm state of mind. Guilt weighed significantly less on her, and shame soured her gut no more. She could finally think about the night she spent with Lindsey without feeling terrible to the point of wanting to forget. She was comfortable enough to fall asleep but too chilly for that to actually happen.

“Get up,” Sara instructed.

Immediately Tegan knelt in front of Sara, ready for whatever Sara decided was next.

“Go clean off the lounge chair on your balcony. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Sara got off the bed, eyes resting on Tegan’s body.

“But… I’m naked.” Tegan found herself saying. “What if someone sees?” Immediately, she regretted letting out her gut reaction, especially since she knew that by doing so, she had just questioned Sara’s orders.

“Nobody’s going to see. Really, Tegan, did you think I would let just anyone get a glimpse at what’s mine? It’s like you forgot the whole reason why I’m punishing you. Now, go do as you’re told, or else I might gag you for the rest of the day.” Sara reminded her, arms crossed over her chest.

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan bowed her head and complied with her instructions, using some wipes she kept under the kitchen sink. She’d already cleaned up the balcony, making sure the chairs she had were clean, but it didn’t hurt to clean up the lounge chair, especially if something was happening on it. Rather than kneel on the ground, she did so on the chair, keeping her eyes on the ground since she was probably on thin ice for now.

“Go to the bathroom and then drink a glass of water,” Sara commanded as she stepped out onto the balcony. However, Tegan could not see what she was holding. She decided to keep it that way since she didn’t want to ruin the surprise for herself.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Sidenote: I wrote this as one continuous piece, but I did separate to upload in chunks so that's why we're getting a lot of cliffhanger type things lol


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I thought about waiting to post this chapter tomorrow but you guys on tumblr convinced me not to, so this is an early Gay Christmas present. Also happy birthday, Tegan and Sara..... even though I hope they never read this. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support so far, but to those who haven't seen my tumblr recently, I would just like to remind you to be mindful about keeping certain boundaries when responding to this fic, thank you!!

When Tegan returned, the spreader bar lay next to a pair of leather handcuffs on the lounge chair. Below that was a blindfold. She looked at Sara for instructions.

“Lay on the chair.”

Tegan did. The chair was set back so she was leaning back but for the most part, still sitting up. Immediately, Sara secured the leather cuffs on her wrists and chained the cuffs together behind her back. Next, Sara put leather cuffs on her ankles, lifting and spreading her knees until Tegan’s ankles were outside the armrests, reminding her of the stirrups at the gynecologist’s. Sara fed the spreader bar through the armrests and extended it to the maximum (which was almost a meter), leaving Tegan wondering just how long she would be in this position. Sara clipped a carabiner to each D-ring on Tegan’s ankle cuffs, chaining her legs to the spreader bar. Since it prevented her feet from touching the ground, but Tegan braced her feet against the ends of the bar, resting her calves on the armrests.

“I better not hear you complaining about being uncomfortable,” Sara warned, leaning over Tegan, blindfold in hand. “If you’re going to act like a whore, you’re going to get treated like one.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tegan replied. She was both excited and nervous since Sara clearly had no intentions of letting her anticipate what would come next.

Sara pulled Tegan’s head away from the chair and put the blindfold in place. Tegan saw no reason to keep her eyes open now, so she closed them, letting her head fall back against the chair. And she waited. There was a faint cross between clicking and tapping. She figured Sara was doing some work at the table and chairs on the balcony. Nothing would be accomplished by Tegan struggling, especially since she wanted a reward for behaving, so she just sat there, letting sweat form. Occasionally she heard Sara stand up and the movement of the sliding glass door, probably Sara going in to get something. Intermittently, there was the clink of glass or the clank of something else being set on the table, but nothing exciting.

Tegan perked up when the soft thud of Sara’s boots and the jingle of the zippers on Sara’s jacket neared her and she squirmed to present her body, despite being restrained against the chair.

“Would you like a treat for this beautiful summer morning?” Sara asked, her low voice oozing sex.

“Yes, Sir!” Tegan replied eagerly

The lounge chair was abruptly adjusted so Tegan lay flat. There was the buzz of a zipper, and then another one. A thud accompanied by a small jingle… another. A softer, duller thud and another zipper was undone. The rustling of fabric.

“How does my pussy sound?” Sara whispered in her ear.

Tegan could only let out a small mewl. She knew she hadn’t completed her punishment yet, but she hadn’t been touched since almost a full week ago. Clearly servicing Sara came first, but dammit, Tegan wanted to be fucked regardless.

“I’d love that, Sir,” Tegan replied. She did want to please Sara... Tegan could wait and earn her pleasure.

There was the sound of Sara straddling the lounge chair and then Tegan felt Sara’s heat against her mouth and quickly complied by licking her. Sara stayed quiet, but she tangled Tegan’s hair in her hands.

Tegan picked up the pace, moving her entire body with her enthusiasm. Since she couldn’t see, she had to use her tongue to explore a bit until she found what she was looking for. Sara wouldn’t make any noise other than a sharp exhale when Tegan’s tongue stroked her clit. That would have only been a problem if Tegan didn’t know what Sara liked, but it still would have been nice to receive feedback. But that was by design. Tegan wanted to know how she did but was forced to literally move around in the dark.

Sara grew wetter, which was as good of an indicator as any that Tegan was on the right track. She wasn’t sure if Sara was really close, or if she was just on the way, but Tegan took a risk and sucked on her clit, her tongue tracing patterns into it. The grip on her hair tightened.

Sara didn’t cum yet, leading Tegan to release her clit and return to the rest of her wetness, and pushing her tongue inside Sara’s heat, pushing in and out a few times, and trying to find her g-spot. Tegan eventually found it after a couple of tries, massaging it with her tongue, and then going back to Sara’s clit, tracing circles into it.

With her second try of sucking Sara’s clit, Tegan found success and lapped up the resulting fluids as Sara came, licking her lips when her twin moved away.

“Good girl.” Sara patted her head and proceeded to, what Tegan assumed anyway, put on her jeans and boots. “You’re wet,” Sara remarked, amused.

“What else is new?” Tegan tried to sound playful, but instead, her words came out too forceful. She realized her mistake the second there was no reply; only the sound of Sara walking away. “I’m sorry, Sir! I didn’t mean to say it like that.” She apologized quickly. A mix of dread and excitement filled her when she heard a small clattering from Sara possibly picking something up from the table and coming back toward her. She braced herself for whatever Sara had in mind.

Suddenly her erect nipple was pinched almost excruciatingly hard, then the next one. She couldn’t hold in her cries. As the chain dropped onto her torso, Tegan realized it was a pair of nipple clamps.

“I’m sorry for using a disrespectful tone, Sir.” Tegan pleaded.

“I know you are.” Sara’s fingers traced lightly over Tegan’s breasts. “And good girls don’t complain about their punishments.” Tegan whimpered in response, earning her a slap on the thigh. It didn’t hurt, but it served as a warning. “I think… Ten minutes with those on should be adequate.” Sara walked away, Tegan guessed to resume working.

Every second Tegan wore the clamps engulfed her in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She reigned in her moans and cries since she was outside, but couldn’t keep from whimpering. For a while, she focused on slowly inhaling and exhaling with deep breaths. Her eyes watered, but it still felt so fucking good. Still, she couldn’t help but squirm under them as though escape was possible.

Tegan wondered if time had slown down.

And then Sara came over and changed the angle of the lounge chair again, making Tegan sit up a little bit. The gravity pulled on her breasts and by extension, the nipple clamps, worsening the pain. But Sara wasn’t done torturing Tegan. No, she sat between Tegan’s legs, trapping the spreader bar underneath herself to keep it from moving, and brushed a thumb over each nipple. Tegan could only hiss from sensitivity. Then Sara picked up the chain connecting the clamps, tugging and jostling at it. Tegan’s back arched as she naturally did her best to prevent her sensitive buds from being pulled at. She partially wanted to ask how long it had been but knew Sara would likely punish her even more for asking such a thing.

“You’re dripping onto the chair,” Sara remarked. “I wonder I should make you clean it up…”

“Whatever you want, Sir,” Tegan replied, her voice strained.

“Yes, whatever I want.” Sara surprised Tegan with a rough kiss on her lips. “How does your bum feel?”

“Fine…” Tegan replied. Thankfully, this lounge chair was made of sturdy (and cool) plastic, and not covered in rough fabric, or her ass might have grown irritated from the fabric. Honestly, her nipples were a welcome distraction from her rear end.

“I love seeing you at my mercy…” Sara murmured. “I want to have my way with you, but that would be rewarding bad behavior, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan bit her lower lip. It was best to agree, especially with the nipple clamps on. Even if she would enjoy it, she didn’t want to earn another ten minutes.

“But I can still play with you.”

Suddenly, Tegan’s nipples burned from being released from the clamps. Sara’s lips closed around one of them, engulfing it in pleasant heat, tongue swirling around it, but Tegan was oversensitive and squirmed under Sara’s mouth, even though she welcomed the contact. She yelped when Sara flicked her other nipple, flinching from the merciless touch. Sara switched breasts, this time palming the free one. Tegan panted under the overstimulation. God, she needed to be fucked… Her pussy cried for attention.

“Aw, is it too much?” Sara asked, her voice mockingly sad.

Tegan shook her head. “No, Sir.” This earned her nipple another flick. She flinched from the flash of extra pain.

“Looks like you need a break.” Sara patted Tegan’s cheek. “And you look like you’re a little heated…”

Tegan braced herself upon hearing Sara walk toward the table and come back. She was surprised by the rim of a glass being pushed against her lips and gratefully drank the icy water. But she couldn’t drink fast enough, and it spilled out of the sides of her mouth, down her chin, to her chest and torso. That was probably on purpose. Sara pulled the glass away from Tegan’s mouth and threw it over her exposed body, catching her by surprise, especially when ice landed on her body and slid off, clattering to the ground.

“Hopefully that cooled you off,” Sara replied teasingly, the smirk that was likely on her face practically audible.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Tegan replied, her voice strained. She was so turned on… Sara knew what she was doing, and Tegan admired the expertise that had been built up over the years, but fuck it if she didn’t want Sara to give in and just let Tegan have one orgasm… Just to get her through the rest of the punishment. Sure, being doused in cold water helped shock her a little bit, but that didn’t do much to calm Tegan’s libido in the long run. How could it, when Tegan was bound to a chair, her body exposed to Sara, for Sara? And when Sara took control of her, even temporarily taking away her sight? How was she supposed to wait much longer? Tegan might explode if she stayed so intensely worked up.

However, she just wanted the next thing to happen while Sara resumed what Tegan assumed was work. But good girls had patience, and dammit, Tegan was Sara’s good girl.

In the shade during a Vancouver August, the water on Tegan’s body took a while to dry up. She wasn’t cold, but it was still cool out. Perhaps it would have been nicer in the sun… Especially if Sara took the time to rub sunscreen onto her… No, no; Tegan shouldn’t think about that. Getting worked up again would only be regression. Tegan hoped Sara wouldn’t look upon it as impatience when she shifted her position slightly; she just needed to move around a little bit from time to time, especially since she was sweating at every point where her skin touched the chair and leather restraints. She would appreciate another glass of water thrown on her if it washed away some of the sweat.

“You’ve been chained to that chair for a bit over an hour and a half,” Sara informed her from across the balcony. “How do you feel about that, Tegan?”

“I like it… especially if you do.” Tegan answered honestly. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but if Sara liked it, that made it even more worth it, since she’d already gotten plenty out of it.

“That’s my good girl.” Sara practically purred. “Do you think you’ve earned a reward for behaving while being restrained for well over ninety minutes?”

Tegan bit her lower lip. She wanted to say yes, but this could be a trick question. Being a good girl entailed patience and humility. So saying yes was out of the question. However, saying no could either earn her points for remembering she was still being punished or add to Tegan’s punishment in response to Sara’s judgment being questioned. So Tegan couldn’t afford to give a simple yes or no.

“If you think I have, Sir.” She answered, choosing the safe route.

“I have a little something for you, you’ll have to tell me if you think it’s a punishment or a reward.” The sound of Sara’s boots moving across the balcony told Tegan she approached.

She mentally braced herself, but exhaled. She did her best not to tense up, but couldn’t make herself relax. The anticipation was too much. She did her best to open herself to Sara’s touch, opening her knees as wide as possible and puffing her chest out; offering herself.

Sara sat down on the lounge chair between Tegan’s legs. It could easily be concluded that there was probably something in Sara’s hand, but Tegan wasn’t sure what. A plastic cap of a container clicked open, and something was squeezed out of it, giving Tegan only a few things that could be. If that was indeed a bottle of lube, there were still several possibilities as to what Sara was going to deal out to Tegan. The saying about thinking of horses rather than zebras when hearing hoof beats was not applicable to the current situation, because Sara had a knack for surprising Tegan even though she knew what not to expect.

“Fuck!” She gasped when something ice cold touched her wet parts. The cold thing slowly and carefully moved inside her and the plastic container of what was probably lube shut. Tegan tried not to struggle, but the cold toy inside her made it almost impossible to remain still. Her hips trembled, begging to buck, but she resisted the urge.

“I put your favorite metal dildo in a glass of icy cold water.” Sara’s voice was thick with lust. “A nice cold summer refreshment.”

“Th-Thank you, Sir!” Tegan cried out, the dildo sinking as deep into her as it would go. The chains connecting her ankles to the spreader bar jingled as her legs wanted to close, but Tegan fought the instinct, keeping her knees open.

Sara pulled the dildo out, leaving Tegan’s inside cold. She got up, going back over to the table, but returned. There was a small clink. Tegan guessed that the dildo was going back into the cold water.

“If you cum from this, you’re in big trouble.” Sara warned. It was safest to assume she wasn’t kidding.

“I won’t, Sir.” Tegan promised. A drop of cold water fell on her stomach, and then something cold and hard touched her nipple, drawing circles, getting her skin wet. It had to be an ice cube. Tegan could only flinch, the chains binding her protesting from her muscles tensing up.

“Do you need mercy?” Sara asked, the dildo returning to Tegan’s nether lips, rubbing against her clit.

“No, Sir,” Tegan answered, gasping. The cold burn made it difficult for her to leave herself open for Sara, but the challenge was fun. She knew Sara enjoyed watching her squirm and fight against her reflexes. It was even more fun for both of them with Tegan restrained.

The dildo entered Tegan again, and Sara pumped it a few times before pulling it out. The ice cube was almost gone, so Sara let the remnants slide down between Tegan’s breasts. Sara had another ice cube ready and pressed it into Tegan’s mouth, and she obediently sucked on it, Sara’s finger tracing her cold lips. And then Sara kissed her, pushing the metal dildo into Tegan’s pussy again, the stainless steel filling her completely. Yet another ice cube traced up her stomach to her neglected nipple.

“I love watching you squirm,” Sara whispered against her lips, kissing her again, sucking the ice cube back into her own mouth, using it to place cold kisses on Tegan’s neck.

Tegan moaned at the knowledge that she wasn’t allowed to cum from the phallus inside her. And then it was gone, leaving her walls cold and empty, making her whimper. Had Sara read her mind?

“You looked like you were enjoying that too much,” She removed the ice cube from Tegan’s chest as well, and Sara’s mouth was next to Tegan’s ear again. “so, no more of that for you.” Sara kissed her, absorbing the whine Tegan let out, and got up, leaving Tegan wet in both senses of the word. The breeze in the air combined with lying in the shade left her a little chilly too. But Tegan waited patiently; like she was supposed to. She braced herself for whatever was next when the sound of Sara’s boots approached. The rough fabric of a dry washcloth rubbed against Tegan’s skin as Sara dried the water off Tegan. Sara finished by patting the area between her legs; teasing her, but Tegan held back her whine.

Suddenly Sara unclipped Tegan’s wrist cuffs, then moved to free her from the spreader bar. Tegan straightened her limbs but did not otherwise move. Sara had not yet given her permission to move; she was just unfastening the cuffs from Tegan’s wrists and ankles.

“Close your eyes,” Sara instructed. Tegan didn’t have to do so since she saw no need to open them while wearing a blindfold, which Sara took off of her. Next came the leather cuffs, exposing sweaty patches on Tegan’s limbs. “You can open your eyes again. I want all this,” Sara gestured at the toys and bondage equipment. “back in the bedroom neatly. Clean it too, we might use it again today.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan slowly sat up, stretching her limbs after being held in a certain position for so long, her back cold and damp from sweat. She stood, bending over to gather the toys and tools.

There was a loud smack from Sara slapping her ass and Tegan yelped in surprise. It didn’t hurt or aggravate the area, but it was a pleasant shock that made Tegan smile shyly. She loved feeling like she belonged to Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! XOXO


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting so long, but i've just had a lot going on haha. But interesting tidbit my friend told me, apparently this is the first fic to utilize a spreader bar and what i can say for that is... step up your game guys lol jk jk jk.

Tegan managed to tote everything back to the bedroom in one trip and dumped it all onto the bed so she could assess it. The dildo was easy, that just needed soap, which Tegan kept (for sex toys) underneath the sink, alongside the saddle soap for the leather cuffs. The chains just needed to be wiped off with a rag to make sure that they were dry, as did the spreader bar before Tegan collapsed it down to its shortest length. She didn’t even need to worry about the blindfold.

She got to work, wiping the metal chains down, even removing smudges, when Sara walked into the room, book in hand. She raised an eyebrow at Tegan cleaning the toys while sitting on the bed.

“No,” Sara said simply.

Tegan straightened up immediately. “I’m sorry, Sir!” She efficiently moved everything to the carpeted floor, allowing Sara to get on the bed and read. Tegan patiently cleaned the toys, enjoying the feeling of Sara being in the same room, the sound of her breathing and frequently turning the page, while Tegan cleaned the leather and washed the dildo.

When she finished, Tegan stood at Sara’s side, hands clasped behind her back. “I’m finished cleaning the toys, Sir.” She said softly.

Without even looking up, Sara patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Kneel. I might make you put on the leather cuffs again, so behave.”

“Of course, Sir,” Tegan replied. She went around the bed, doing her best to not disturb Sara from reading. She folded her arms behind her back, sitting back on her heels, and spread her knees, settling into position with a slow exhale.

Sara glanced up, smirking. “So well trained.” She remarked.

“Only for you, Sir,” Tegan answered honestly.

Sara gave a satisfied nod, returning her attention to her book. She kept one hand free, using it to touch Tegan; rub her thigh, stroke her breast, tickle her sides.

Tegan closed her eyes, leaning into the touch she loved so much. She was willing to hold still for hours while Sara read and absentmindedly fondled her. It kept her aroused, but she would get her release all in due time.

Abruptly, Sara shut her book, removing her hands from Tegan. She placed her book on the nightstand with a dull clunk, her dark eyes turning to Tegan, cocking her head, eyes wandering her body for several silent beats. “Why don’t you go down on me?”

Tegan perked up and nodded eagerly. However, she didn’t move, only watching as Sara stood up and planted her back against the wall, legs apart. She beckoned Tegan with two fingers, pointing at the spot in front of her, and Tegan scrambled to plop down on the floor to her knees, hands placed in her lap. Sara ran her hands over her clothed chest, still wearing that leather jacket, down her sides, smirking down at Tegan. She unbuttoned her jeans, dragging the zipper down, moving as slow as molasses. Again, she beckoned Tegan, and she took over, dipping her fingers under the dark denim, carefully moving the jeans down Sara’s legs, exposing her black boyshorts. Tegan’s eyes lit up when she smelled Sara’s arousal, and then even noticed a wet spot on Sara’s crotch. She swallowed, her mouth watering, but focused on getting Sara’s jeans around her ankles before she went back up for the underwear. She glanced up, meeting Sara’s eyes, silently asking permission.

Sara nodded, tangling her fingers in Tegan’s hair, but didn’t direct her to do anything, simply watching as Tegan pulled her underwear down and gave her a slow, soft lick, their brown eyes locked. Tegan tentatively kissed the space below Sara’s navel, then her nether lips.

Tegan dove into the task at hand, enthusiastically caressing Sara’s folds with her tongue, making sure to stroke her clit with the tip. She took care, using attention to detail as she asked for forgiveness through her actions, giving Sara more intimacy than she had with Lindsey. It was like she was parched and found an oasis between Sara’s legs. She loved to taste her twin any time, but this was probably the best time to use all of the tricks up her sleeve. However, Sara wouldn’t take a lot of work; she was well saturated before her jeans were pulled down. Tegan knew what she did to Sara, and was more than happy to do something about it.

Her tongue flicked Sara’s clit, periodically flattening her tongue against Sara’s heat, licking up her slit. She rubbed circles into Sara’s erect clit, making sure to change directions. This time, Sara’s climax built slowly, but Tegan recognized the signs and doubled her efforts, focusing entirely on Sara’s clit until she finally came after creeping to the edge. Sara didn’t hold back on making noise this time, only egging Tegan on.

Sara pulled at Tegan’s hair as she came in her mouth. Tegan gently lapped up the fruits of her labor, sneaking in a small kiss to Sara’s clit before she could come down. And sure, Tegan’s scalp did not appreciate her hair being tugged so abruptly and roughly, but Tegan loved it. She was Sara’s and being Sara’s meant she was filled to the brim with love and adoration. She was wanted in so many ways, and she knew that there was only one person who could ask her to do anything, and Tegan would do it. Perhaps that was Tegan feeling high on Sara’s love (or drunk off her pussy), but her heart swelled in happiness as Sara looked down at her, smiling, hand releasing her locks to trace down the side of her face.

“Good girl,” Sara murmured, sounding so utterly pleased with her. Her voice was soft and affectionate.

Tegan wished Sara would kiss her, but that wasn’t part of the game for the moment. There would be plenty afterward.

“I’m happy to please you, Sir,” Tegan said smiling.

Sara swatted her cheek lightly. “Are you enjoying your punishment? Because you know only bad girls like getting punished.”

Tegan struggled to keep a straight face.

“I think it’s time for your other spanking.” Sara decided, frowning. “For the most part, you’ve been a good girl, even if you do seem to enjoy all of this a little too much… So, if you continue to behave, I’ll give you something really special.” Sara smirked down at her.

Tegan licked her lips, hoping she would finally get to cum… She sat patiently where she was while Sara pulled up her pants and underwear, staring down at Tegan with dark and intense eyes. Tegan could practically see Sara’s imagination at work behind them. She didn’t need to be a telepath to know that her twin was thinking of all the things she wanted to do to Tegan.

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees, facing the headboard.” Sara’s voice was suddenly cold, her face changing from lustful to cold marble.

Tegan swallowed. “Yes, Sir.” She climbed on the bed, settling into position towards the foot of the bed. She took a deep breath, mentally settling into her position. She retrieved all of her guilt over sleeping with Lindsey, feeling it sour her gut, almost curling up in a ball from the shame. She let her head hang, shutting her eyes, not flinching when the riding crop lightly brushed against her backside. The touch anchored her, so she leaned into it. She wanted to let go of the deed, and in her masochistic fashion, actually looked forward to the pain she would be in. She wanted to release everything she’d felt for the past eight months since breaking up with Lindsey.

“What are the safe words?” Sara asked Tegan, trailing the tress gently down her back.

“Red is ‘stop completely’, yellow is ‘stop the current activity’, and mercy means ‘slow down’.” Tegan recited.

“Are you ready?” The riding crop was removed from Tegan’s skin, replaced with Sara’s hand lightly rubbing her.

“Yes, Sir. I’d like to take my spanking now, please.” Tegan replied, her voice soft. Another deep breath and she was completely submissive. Each hand took the elbow of the other arm, and Tegan braced her folded arms against the bed, lowering her head until the top was braced against the bed, leaving her ass higher than the rest of her body. There was a pause, Sara’s hand stilling. Tegan wondered if she’d done too much; if Sara was going to ask if she was alright, but Sara retracted her hand from Tegan’s ass and after a few seconds there was a brief swish and the riding crop struck her.

“How many was that?” Sara prompted, using the tress to stroke the spot she’d hit.

“One,” Tegan answered.

“Good girl. Keep count.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tegan closed her eyes, focusing on her breakup with Lindsey. Sara struck her again. “Two.” Her voice was weaker than usual, and she felt the itch to cry.

By five, there were tears in her eyes. At ten, she was crying. Instead of continuing, Sara gently traced the riding crop over her skin and ordered her to go over her safewords again.

“Good girl. Now, we’re going to start over.” Sara informed her. “I think you need more than I originally planned.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Tegan replied, genuinely grateful that Sara extended her spanking. She might not like the remnants later on, but Tegan needed this. She wanted the pain because it felt good, given her recent mistakes. And with Sara administering the punishment, Tegan felt like her twin was holding her together, the BDSM only helping.

Sara gave her a light swat on the side of her thigh, probably to silently warn her of what was to come. And then the real hits started. Tegan obediently counted them verbally for Sara. Sweat trickled down her forehead, and she couldn’t hold back from flinching from the stings giving way to burning. She cried, but it was mostly just tears and a wavering voice, as opposed to sobs and screams. She didn’t mean to cry, but she simply couldn’t help it. She didn’t even want to ask for mercy, but ever the attentive lover, Sara slowed down a little, leaving several as opposed to a few seconds between strikes. In a complex way, by spanking her, Sara was taking care of Tegan by lighting her ass on fire, painting it red.

Fifteen was the final hit, and Tegan took a deep breath.

“That’s my good girl,” Sara said affectionately. Her hand brushed against her ass as though she was sealing a letter.

Tegan didn’t move, waiting for Sara to establish what would happen next. She felt Sara place her weight on the side of the mattress and move toward the center. And then Sara gently pulled Tegan’s arms apart and urged her forward until her face was buried in Sara’s lap, with one of her twin’s hands moving soothingly up and down her back, and the other protectively placed on the back of her head, fingers lightly stroking her hair and scalp. Since Sara seemed settled, Tegan moved so she lay on her hip, her lower body curling around Sara because of course Sara was going to be the center of her orbit; wasn’t that the way of things?

Tegan let her tears run out in Sara’s lap. “I’m sorry I slept with Lindsey, Sir.” She said softly when she found herself wanting to speak.

“Oh, Tegan, you don’t have t-” Sara interjected quickly.

Tegan looked up at her, meeting Sara’s eyes. “But I want to.”

Sara’s face relaxed and she nodded in understanding. She cleared her throat. “You are forgiven, my good girl.”

The weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The guilt and shame from her biggest mistake of the year dried up, as did her tears. Her rear end needed attending to, but Sara would take care of her.

“Thank you for my spanking, Sir.” Tegan rested her cheek against Sara’s lap.

“Such a good girl.” Sara murmured. “Do you need a few minutes like this, would you like me to put something on your bum, or do you want your reward now?”

“I would like a couple more minutes, please, Sir,” Tegan answered.

“Of course.”

Tegan closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and Sara’s touch, letting herself be lulled into almost a meditative state to the point where her stinging skin no longer bothered her. She wasn’t sure how much time passed since she didn’t know if she dozed off or not, but Sara didn’t stop providing comfort the entire time. Tegan felt better than she had in a long time, knowing all was forgiven (even though technically she didn’t need Sara’s forgiveness, she wanted it).

“Do you want your reward for being such a good girl?” Sara asked.

Tegan lifted her head, opening her eyes, gaze automatically fixed on Sara. “Yes, please, Sir.” She replied quietly. “Do I deserve one, Sir?”

Sara chuckled warmly. “Of course you do. You’re my good girl, and good girls get rewards especially after behaving so well for a full week.” She pressed a kiss to Tegan’s forehead. “You’ll even get to cum.” She went to the edge of the bed, leaving Tegan behind, and got up, presumably to get the necessary tools for Tegan’s reward.

Tegan wiped away any remnants of tears from her face, refreshed from the spanking and her break afterward. She maneuvered herself into a kneeling position at the foot of the bed so her back wasn’t to Sara, bowing her head, waiting for the next instructions. She didn’t steal a peek to get an idea of what would happen, knowing it was just so much more fun when it was a surprise. She licked her lips, listening to the clink of chains, hoping this meant she would be restrained.

Sara approached and placed a blindfold over her eyes, placing Tegan in darkness again, only riling her up. “Lay on your back.” Sara commanded.

Tegan carefully moved backward a little, leaving her arms by her sides and legs together, but extended straight out. She heard Sara’s feet move around her until they stopped and Tegan’s wrist was taken into Sara’s hands, the leather cuff wrapped around it and secured. Tegan felt Sara’s weight lower onto the bed and her arm was lifted up to the headboard. Then she moved the other one to join it, cuffing that one too. And then Sara moved from that spot, leaving Tegan’s arms chained to the bed, extended straight. A few moments passed until something touched the bed below Tegan’s feet.

“Spread your legs,” Sara ordered.

Tegan swallowed, a wave of warmth in her gut crashing toward the exact place Sara indirectly told her to expose.

“Don’t be shy,” Sara warned, pulling Tegan’s ankles apart herself. “After all, you wouldn’t want to ruin your good standing.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Tegan replied blushingly.

“I think I can forgive you, what with how wet you are…” Sara’s voice was low, practically dripping with lust.

Tegan whimpered unintentionally.

Sara laughed quietly, and even that flustered Tegan further. She placed leather cuffs around Tegan’s ankles, and once they were snug, Tegan experienced the familiar sensation of Sara extending the spreader bar to its maximum, cool air immediately caressing Tegan’s hot wetness.

“Mmm… you’re so beautiful.” Sara murmured, placing a kiss on Tegan’s inner thigh. “I love it when you’re mine.”

“Always.”

“Hm?”

“I’m always yours, Sir.” Tegan clarified.

“You’re my good girl.”

And then Sara was gone from the bed. There was the distinct noise of something being plugged into the wall amongst other sounds resulting from movement. The bed sank again, Sara back between Tegan’s legs, this time she was on top of the spreader bar, presumably to restrict Tegan’s movement. A cord snaked over Tegan’s thigh and she smiled, realizing what was about to happen.

“Hey,” Sara slapped Tegan’s thigh. “No smirking.”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Tegan said quickly. She straightened her face. Her gut was warm and excited like butterflies were inside her. The cold, hard plastic touched her nether lips. She braced herself for the vibrations, ready for Sara to switch it on.

“So eager…” Sara commented, rubbing it against Tegan’s folds. "If you're not careful, you might cum before you're allowed to..."

"I'll do my best not to, Sir." Tegan wasn't sure if she could promise she wouldn't, but she did know that punishments for cumming too early were always fun.

In response, Sara switched the vibrator on, making Tegan yelp from surprise, her entire body going stiff, eyes shutting tight. She ached to close her legs, perhaps wrap them around Sara, but she could barely move. Her hips bucked and ground against the magic wand, contradictory, though Sara kept the vibrator firmly pressed against her.  Her moans were short and needy, interspersed with particularly long ones. The stimulation was so good, but also utterly overwhelming after being denied relief for so long. She wanted to move, but being so secured, she could only squirm.

“Wow… already close.” Sara mused over the buzzing of the vibrator and Tegan’s noises. “I sure hope you’re not going to cum without permission…”

“Sir, may I- fuck! M-may I please cum?” Tegan gasped. It was the best kind of roller coaster in the world, and she was going to cum whether Sara gave her permission or not. The consequences would be amazing, so she didn’t care if she was allowed to or not.

“Hmm… Give me a few seconds to decide…” Sara replied knowingly. It sounded like she was smirking.

“I c-can’t wait!” And then Tegan let out a yell as she came, her body thrashing as much as it could with her restraints pinning her in place. Even when she came down, she couldn’t just let herself fall limp; the vibrator was still firmly in place. And then it was at the higher setting and high-pitched noises were coming from Tegan’s throat. She was sensitive, but this was Sara’s punishment for orgasming without permission.

Tegan lost sense of everything besides that which immediately affected her. As far as she was concerned in the moment, there was only her, Sara, the vibrator, the bed, and her restraints. She was pushed into climax after climax and they blurred together. She saw stars behind her eyelids and her hips defied gravity.

And then just as suddenly as it had all started, it stopped, leaving her clit numb from such contact with the vibrator and the rest of Tegan’s body worn out and limp.

She opened her eyes to see Sara place the vibrator on the bedside table. Tegan smiled like a lovestruck fool when Sara noticed she was being watched. She got on her hands and knees to press a gentle kiss against Tegan’s lips before releasing Tegan from the handcuffs, placing them on the nightstand as well. Upon removing the spreader bar from Tegan’s ankles, she just placed it on the floor, but not where either of them would trip on it. Tegan supposed she was planning on cleaning things up in a little while. Sara stripped down until she was naked and placed herself next to Tegan. Sara hadn’t bothered to make it slow and attractive, clearly on a mission.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Sara asked, taking Tegan’s cheek in her hand and kissed her forehead.

“Thanks… I really needed that, but it was also fun.” Tegan answered, slightly breathless and hoarse. “Thanks for coming all the way out here just to play a kinky sex game.” She closed her legs and retracted her arms down to her sides.

Sara laughed, wrapping an arm around Tegan’s waist, pulling their bare bodies together. “I actually really wanted to see you… It was nice relaxing in Europe, but the company was subpar. Before you texted me, I even thought about surprising you, since a whole apartment to ourselves…” Sara grinned, pecking Tegan’s lips.

“Can we get under the blankets? I’ve been a little cold since the ice scene earlier.” Tegan requested.

“Of course,” Sara answered, not bothering to hide her cheeky grin. “Do you want some lotion for your bum too? I can also throw in a backrub…”

“Yes, please.”

Tegan slipped under the covers, folding her arms, resting her cheek against the pillow. She watched Sara grab the lotion and settled into her bed, relaxing as Sara rubbed it into her skin. Sara truly was her perfect lover, her perfect match. Everyone else deserved to be left out in the cold since all other lovers had only caused trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this entire story, thanks for reading XOXO


End file.
